Lucia Espinoza
|birthday date = March 31st|homeplace = Manhattan, New York, USA|type = Sexy|brand = Romance Kiss|romaji = Ruchiaesupinōza|media = @Lucylicious|affiliation = Shine Royal Academy|colour = Tanzanite Violet|occupation = Idol Singer Student|favoriginal = Shibuki Ran|successorname = Unknown|nickname = Lucy|unit = Glacial Lollipop|episode = S1 E14}}Lucia Espinoza ' ('ルチアエスピノーザ') '''is a character in Shine Royal Universe. She is a third-year middle school student who attends Shine Royal Academy. Her primary brand is Romance Kiss meaning she is a sexy type idol. Lucia is known for being related to the famous Zoey Espinoza singer in the USA, Northern America. Bio Appearance Lucia's natural hair color is reddish brownish but permanently dyed her hair soft pink. Naturally, her hair is straight, but in the mornings she changed her hair to be a bit wavy. Her signature hairstyle has it in the right side pigtail, but at times she will vary her hairstyle depending on the outfit she will wear for the day. If she is lazy than Lucia has her hair loose and free. The length of her hair reaches to her lower back. Always has a hair clip on the side of her bangs. Her height appears to be 159cm tall. Body Shape is rectangular. Nose is lower nose bridge. She has thin lips. Slight tan skin-tone. The clothes she would usually wear is "boyish," but at times she'll wear some Outgoing Chic looks and at times, Preppy. Personality Lucia can be very cold-hearted when introducing yourself to her, but that's how she is to protect herself from the real world. Very independent from others, but likes to help others/ She'll likely ignore you by pretending you're not around her presence. When you get to know her better, she begins to open up and becomes nice little by little. Can be very mature. Hard for her to be childish. She tends to be very imaginative when reading her books. At times she'll place herself as the main character to see what is like to be in their shoes (figuratively) when she's not reading her books. Tends to keep things realistic instead of looking from others perceptive. She has a leader personality. She would at times be the one who took care of her younger sibling while her parents are busy with work matters. While taking care of them Lucia would make sure they are out of trouble. Though this stopped when she entered the academy. In addition, she can memories things quicker. For example; When she takes the subway, she can precisely memories the train's map. Is not the type of person to own up to her own mistakes until proven. Idol Activities Her idol scent is described as Red roses (a mixture of violets, nasturtium, and lemon). Aura When performing on stage, there are glassy translucent roses, blue roses, and red roses that circulate around her. Five dark blue fans also go around Lucia, but go counterclockwise as they move; the fans spin counter-clockwise leaving trails of small tanzanite violet jewels. Tiny sparkles illuminate around her in different directions. Classes Likes to keep herself busy. * Singing Class * Dancing Class * Acting Class Coords |-|Normal= * Red Rose Princess Coord (School) |-|Rare = |-|Premium Rare= *Sun Goddess Coord (Zodiac) |-|Campaign Rare= Career - Singles= |-|Type A= Anata no koe o tokihanatsu- 48 Million copies sold (Japan and USA) |-|Type B= *Anata wa watashi yori yokunai(Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) *Moonlight Shine(Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) *My Paradise(Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) *Onaka ga akimashita (Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) *UZA- AKB48 cover (Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) *Wasurete(Anata no koe o tokihanatsu) |-|GLP Type A= *Courage |-|GLP Type B= *Aishiteimasu (Courage) *Kotae (Courage) *Karma (Courage) *Emoji (Courage) *Soar (Courage) *Chance Shinjru? (Courage) *Shiranai Fairytale (Courage) *Jewel Star Friendship (Courage) *Rise and Shine!(Courage) - Acting= - Performance= * Episode 18 *Episode 21 }} Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Friends= *'Li Huang'- Li is one of her best friends since Lucia has joined the academy from 1st year. Sometime she would get irritated by Li, but yet, she would forgive her because of how adorable she is. Lucia always protected Li, because of how she'll get easily manipulated by people. Lucia would still question how she ever became friends with Li. She admires how Li will never give up her dreams of being a top designer. Li comes from Shanghai, China. She attends Shine Royal Academy. |-|Family = Ｍａｉｎ *'Alejandro Espinoza'''- Her Father. *'Yano Espinoza'- Her Mother. *'Zoey Espinoza'- Her Big Sister. *'Aki Espinoza'- Her Big Brother. *'Leonardo Espinoza-'- Her Younger Brother. *'Kara Espinoza'- Her Youngest sister. Ｒｅｌａｔｉｖｅｓ *'Chiemi Hirayama'- Her Grandmother(Mom's Side). *''' Yoshi Hirayama'''-Her Grandfather(Mom's Side). *'Sofia Espinoza'- Her Grandmother(Dads's Side). Doesn't care about parents siblings. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Skills Languages * English- Since living in New York. Lucia had to learn the language to communicate with others. She is advance. * Japanese- When Lucia lived at home, she'd practice Japanese with her mom ever since she was small. She is average learning enough Japanese to communicate. * Chinese- Ever since Li talked Chinese for the first time in front of Lucia, it has been a desire to learn the language as of now she's basic. Singing As she sings, it can easily tell that she is a soprano. She's average at singing, but she will not give up as Lucia wants to become a great singer like her sister. Dancing When dancing, she is very flexible thanks to gymnastics. From the teacher's perspective, Lucia is advance. During her time with her sister, both of them would dance together for fun, but at that time she wasn't great at it. Years of practice paid off. Though she isn't great like her sister. Memory Lucia has a great memory and can easily remember choreography or anything from the books she reads. Tiquando Since the age of 5, Lucia has practiced Tiquando in order to defend herself if anything were to happen to her. Etymology * Lucia(ルチア)- The name is originated in Italy. The meaning of the name Lucia is Graceful Light. * Espinoza is written in Katakana エスピノーザ-. The name refers to"thorny", ultimately from Latin spinosus, a derivative of spina meaning "thorn, spine". Student ID Trivia * Her voice actress is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKWz6cKXg5M&t=190s Kayano Ai]. ''' She has the same voice style as Ryoko Sakaki from Shokugeki no Soma. * Her zodiac sign is '''Aries '''and birthstone is '''Aquamarine * Half Hispanic/Spain (Father) and half Japanese (Mother). Father born in America while her mother was born in Akihabara Japan * Charm points : Dazzling Eyes. * She has no food that she doesn't like. * Her lucky charm is a necklace received by her big sister. * Prefers to go by her American name. * If she had a secondary brand. Her choice would be Love Moonrise.''' * Has four other siblings making herself the third eldest * She's a '''Bookaholic. Meaning, she's addicted to reading books Her favorite novel is Fallen * Prefers a Girl Crush/Sexy image instead of Cute/Bubbly. * She loves classical music. * Aside from reading books. She loves to take pictures with her Cannon Camer * Has a "boyish" fashion sense outside of idoling. * Is left-handed. * People have considered her to do modeling, but she is not interested in that sort of thing. * Before being an idol. She used to do gymnastics. At times she does when it's her day off. * She did Tiquando, also stopped when she started idoling. * Likes to keep her room very neat. Likes her room decorated/ personality rather than dull * She likes clovers. * She was about to enroll Tōi Tengoku Academy, but decided not to due to personal family reasons. * It's cannon that she can holds her high notes. Like her big sister. * In all Alternate Universe she is an idol, but in Chim-Maki Universe (My Universe) she is someone who grants wishes to her clients though she is in her 30s unlike the others hers. Category:Chemmiechum Category:SRA Category:Idols Category:Minor Character Category:Sexy Idols Category:Lucia Espinoza